hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2028 Atlantic Hurricane Season (SnaggyFTW)
The 2028 Atlantic Hurricane Season was an above-average season. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/02/2016 till:10/01/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/02/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=157_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:08/02/2016 till:12/02/2016 color:TS text:Alex (TS) from:23/05/2016 till:26/05/2016 color:TS text:Bonnie (TS) from:28/06/2016 till:05/07/2016 color:C4 text:Colin (C4) from:02/07/2016 till:07/07/2016 color:TS text:Danielle (TS) from:06/07/2016 till:11/07/2016 color:C1 text:Earl (C1) from:13/07/2016 till:18/07/2016 color:C2 text:Fiona (C2) from:24/07/2016 till:27/07/2016 color:TD text:Seven (TD) from:29/07/2016 till:04/08/2016 color:TS text:Gaston (TS) barset:break from:02/08/2016 till:05/08/2016 color:TS text:Hermine (TS) from:10/08/2016 till:18/08/2016 color:C3 text:Ian (C3) from:21/08/2016 till:25/08/2016 color:TS text:Julia (TS) from:31/08/2016 till:12/09/2016 color:C5 text:Karl (C5) from:07/09/2016 till:12/09/2016 color:C2 text:Lisa (C2) from:18/09/2016 till:20/09/2016 color:TD text:Fourteen (TD) from:19/09/2016 till:24/09/2016 color:TS text:Matthew (TS) from:24/09/2016 till:30/09/2016 color:C3 text:Nicole (C3) barset:break from:03/10/2016 till:07/10/2016 color:TS text:Otto (TS) from:18/10/2016 till:26/10/2016 color:C2 text:Paula (C2) from:23/10/2016 till:26/10/2016 color:TS text:Richard (TS) from:28/10/2016 till:31/10/2016 color:TS text:Shary (TS) from:12/11/2016 till:23/11/2016 color:C4 text:Tobias (C4) from:16/11/2016 till:19/11/2016 color:TS text:Virginie (TS) from:24/11/2016 till:29/11/2016 color:C3 text:Walter (C3) from:04/12/2016 till:08/12/2016 color:C1 text:Alpha (C1) barset:break from:12/12/2016 till:16/12/2016 color:TS text:Beta (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/02/2016 till:01/03/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:10/01/2017 text:December TextData = pos:(500,30) text:"(From the" pos:(547,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Alex On February 5, the NHC started to monitor a extratropical system, with potential for development. On the 8th of the month a tropical depression formed, the first of the year and the earliest tropical cyclone formation in the Atlantic since Hurricane Alex of 2016. Tropical depression one strengthened into Alex just hours after becoming tropical depression one. Alex continued on its west to north westward track toward Bermuda. Alex would strengthen and reach peak Intensity of 60 mph on February 10. Alex started to weaken once it started to move into cooler waters. Alex also started to weaken once it made landfall in Bermuda on February 11. Alex became post tropical on February 12. Alex also weakened to 35 mph just a day later and the remnants of Alex finally weakened and dissipated on February 15. Tropical Storm Bonnie On May 20, the NHC started to monitor an area of interest for potential tropical development. The tropical wave gradually got more organized and on May 23 just 125 miles southwest of Florida, tropical depression two formed. Two, slowly strengthened in the Gulf of Mexico and would reach 45 MPH on May 24 at 8 AM. A Tropical Storm Warning was issued for the Florida panhandle just hours later. Bonnie reached a peak Intesnity of 50 MPH on May 24th at the 5 PM advisory. Bonnie started to accelerate toward Florida at 15 mph and continued to speed up. Bonnie then made landfall in Florida on May 24 at 11 PM and would immediately weaken to a tropical depression. Bonnie weakened to a remnant low on May 25 in the afternoon after making landfall. Bonnie's remnants would take a track similar to Colin of 2016. Bonnie was blamed for $25,000 US Dollars in the Florida panhandle and overall was blamed for 3 deaths in Florida and also 15 people went missing and all of them are presumed dead. Hurricane Colin On June 24 the NHC started monitoring a tropical wave located in the carribbean sea for tropical cyclone development, and because it was disorganized the NHC gave it a low chance of development within 5 days. The wave started to fire weak convection, but gradually the convection got deeper and the NHC gave it a high chance of development within 2 days. On June 28 Tropical Depression three formed and would quickly strengthen into a 40 mph tropical storm and received the name Colin. Colin started to rapidly strengthen as it moved northwest toward costa Rica and passed just to the south of Dominica. Colin caused minor damage in Dominica, most of the damage came from downed trees that landed on houses. As Colin passed by Dominica it was strengthening and has winds of 65 mph. On June 30, the NHC declared Colin a category 1 hurricane with 75 mph winds and predicted Colin to continue to strengthen and peak at around 110-115 mph. Colin contiued to strengthen even though some land interaction stopped Colin from rapidly intensifying, but as it moved past Dominica it started to rapidly strengthen and became a major hurricane (the first of the season) with 115 mph winds. The NHC started to release hurricane warnings and watches for several different countries in Colin's path. Colin would start to take a more northward track toward the Bahamas and Florida and would start to moved right toward Cuba and would continue to strengthen. On July 2, Colin strengthened into a category 4 hurricane and didn't stop there, continuing to strengthen as it approached Cuba. Colin finally reached a peak Intesnity the same day at 140 mph and would retain this strength as it continued to move foward toward Cuba. On the night of July 2, Colin made landfall in Cuba at peak intensity as a category 4 major hurricane. Colin caused major flooding problems in Cuba as it made direct landfall on the island nation. Over 35" fell in some regions of Cuba and many power outages were also reported. Colin immediately started to weaken after it made landfall in Cuba and would weaken below major hurricane strength on the morning of July 3. Many people drowned from major flooding problems in populated areas. Also very intense winds downed may trees and power lines killing several people as well. Overall damage from Cuba was accessed to be over $1 billion (2028 US Dollars) and Colin was also blamed for over 135 deaths from just the cuba. After landfall in Cuba, Colin exited the coast and moved back into the Atlantic Ocean and started to restrengthen after weakening into a tropical storm. The NHC issued a hurricane watch for Florida as Colin had the potential to strengthen back into a hurricane before an anticipated 2nd landfall in Florida and the surrounding areas. Colin did restrengthen back into a category 1 hurricane on July 4 and the hurricane watch that the NHC issued for Florida was changed into a hurricane warning as Colin neared Florida. Colin started to accelerate in speed as it neared Florida to over 12 mph and strengthened to its secondary peak of 90 mph. Colin made landfall in Florida on July 4. Many people that were visiting Florida for July 4th weekend were caught up in Hurricane Colin as it made landfall as a strong category 1 hurricane. In Florida (just like Cuba) flooding was the worst issue as locally rains peaked at over 13", and many people drowned due to the floods. Colin also brought wind gusts of over 105 mph that leveled some buildings and downed numerous trees that damaged many homes. Colin started to weaken again as it moved completely over land and became a tropical storm on the night of July 4 and on the morning of July 5, Colin had weakened so much that the NHC released their final advisory on post tropical cyclone Colin. Overall in Florida, Collin was known to cause about $450 million (2028 US Dollars) and was blamed for over 25 deaths. Colin's remnants continued on as post tropical and affected numerous states causing some minor flooding problems in Georgia, mississippi, and Alabama and also surrounding states. In total Colin was known to cause over $1.8 billion in damage across its entire lifetime and was blamed for over 250 deaths. Colin's remnants finally dissipated over Texas on July 8. The WMO got together and decided to retire the name Colin from the naming lists due to the extreme amount of damage and deaths it caused. Colin will never be used again in a Atlantic hurricane season again. Tropical Storm Danielle On June 30, while Colin was active another tropical wave exited off the coast of Africa and struggled to develop due to the cool sea surface temperatures and abnormally high wind shear in the area. The wave continued to Struggle until it turned a little more northwest and immediately started to fire up deep convection and on the morning of July 2, tropical depression four formed. Four continued to strengthened and started to turn just straight westward toward South Carolina and became tropical storm Danielle with just 40 mph winds. The NHC started to send recon flights to danielle to find if it was any stronger than predicted. The first recon flight into Danielle found sustained winds of 50 mph and a low pressure of 998 mb. Numerous recon flights were sent into the system and continued to find stronger winds in the system. Danielle would finally reach a peak of 70 mph, just over 150 miles away from the coast of south carolina. Danielle started to weaken as it moved toward the coast of the carolina's. Danielle weakened into a tropical depression before making landfall in South Carolina and immediately would dissipate after it made landfall on July 7. The remnants of Danielle however held together for just a little longer and caused flooding in many areas, but the flooding was minor and no lives were lost. Damage was estimated to be under $500,000 (2028 US Dollars) and the name Danielle was not retired, so it will be used again for 2034. Hurricane Earl The NHC started to monitor a tropical disturbance in the Caribbean on July 3. The disturbance started to move to the northwest and would not gain any strength. The system would slowly organize as it moved very slowly across the Caribbean sea to the northwest. On July 5, the hurricane hunters found the system was getting more organized and was producing winds of 34-35 mph, but they also found it lacked a circulation to it. The next day however, another hurricane hunters flight found that overnight the system formed a Circulation and was still also producing winds of 35 mph, prompting the upgrade on July 6, to Tropical Depression Five. Numerous hurricane hunters were sent out to the system each day, finding that they system had strengthened a little and was also a little more organized. On the night of July 7, Tropical Depression Five strengthened into Tropical Storm Earl, because of a recon flight finding 40-45 mph winds in the system. Earl continued to the northwest at 8 mph, but would start to turn more northward on July 8 and into July 9, Earl has started to move to the northeast. Earl continued to strengthen, prompting to release Tropical Storm watches in Louisiana-Florida, along with a hurricane watch, for a potential hurricane landfall. Earl continued to strengthen and later on July 9, a recon flight found hurricane winds of 75 mph in Earl, prompting the NHC to change the tropical storm warnings, to hurricane warnings. Earl continued its movement to the Northeast and would reach a peak intensity of 85 mph and would close in on a landfall on the US. On July 10, Hurricane Earl made official landfall in Mississippi and immediately started to weaken. Earl became a weak tropical storm later on July 10, but would cause a lot of damage across the path it took. On July 11, Earl weakened into a tropical depression, and on the next advisory, the NHC declared Earl was a remnant low. The remnants of Earl remained very weak once entering the Atlantic again. Earl's remnants turned to the north on July 13 and would make a second landfall close to New York City. Damage from Earl was lower than expected in total being only around $350 million (2028 USD), but Earl would prove to be very fatal, because of the many tornado outbreaks associated with Earl. 55 people died in total, (52 Direct, 3 Indirect). The name Earl was retired in the Spring of 2029 and was replaced with Ethan. Hurricane Fiona On July 11, a tropical wave exited the coast of Africa, and the NHC started to monitor it for potential development. The wave would gradually get more organized and on July 13, the nhc declared that Tropical Depression Six had formed. Tropical Depression Seven On July 22, the NHC noted the possibility of development in the Atlantic from an extratropical cyclone over the carolinas. The system moved off the coast, and moved into warmer waters which would allow for organization and strengthening. Tropical Storm Gaston Tropical Storm Hermine Hurricane Ian Tropical Storm Julia Hurricane Karl Hurricane Lisa Tropical Depression Fourteen Tropical Storm Matthew Hurricane Nicole Tropical Storm Otto Hurricane Paula Tropical Storm Richard Tropical Storm Shary Hurricane Tobias Tropical Storm Virginie Hurricane Walter Hurricane Alpha Tropical Storm Beta Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Hurricane Seasons Category:Above average Category:Above-Normal Seasons Category:SnaggyFTW Category:Seasons with greek names